Mi pequeño secreto
by Rikku Redfield
Summary: Los sentimientos de un frío, maduro y tranquilo reportero hacia una malcriada, caprichosa y alocada adolescente. [Oneshot] [OkaMao]


**N/A: **En primer lugar quiero decir que es un fic bastante arriesgado pues creo que no es una pareja muy común, pero… es que son tal para cual. Había pensado en hacer primero un SayaxHaji. Pero se me ocurrió esta alocada idea. Espero que le deis una oportunidad a este humilde OkamuraxMao.

**MI PEQUEÑO SECRETO**

La joven abrió los ojos y la primera imagen que le llegó a la mente era la de cierto reportero con el que compartía habitación de hotel.

-¿Ya estás despierta?- le espetó como siempre-. Ya era hora.

-Okamura… Déjame dormir un rato más- contestó soñolienta sin ganas de empezar una disputa.

-¡De eso nada!- le quitó bruscamente las sábanas que la cubrían-. ¡Sino, no haberte unido a ser mi ayudante!

Ésta se levantó enfadada y le lanzó la almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿¡Olvidas que soy yo la que te subvenciona!?

-No, no lo olvido. Así que vístete.

Y cerró la puerta terminando así la discusión.

-----------------------

Caminaron por largo tiempo sin pronunciar palabra. Todos los días era el mismo cuento: se levantaban, se peleaban, se enfurruñaban, se dejaban de hablar y se iban a trabajar. Más que una pareja de socios, parecían una pareja de casados. Mao suspiró antes de romper el silencio:

-Sabes… Hoy he soñado…

-Mmm…- fue la indiferente respuesta de él, pero como la muchacha ya le conocía sabía que la estaba escuchando.

-…que mi hombre ideal me besaba.

-No me interesa que me cuentes cada mañana el sueño en el Kai te besa.

-¡Pero es que esta vez no era Kai!- le gritó.

A simple vista, el reportero se sentía imparcial a todo aquello. De todas formas no le interesaba que esa chiquilla soñase con su príncipe azul. Las niñas ricas son muy raras. Era lo que pensaba, aunque en realidad lo que pensaba era que todas las mujeres eren raras.

-¿Y quien era?- preguntó exagerando aburrimiento.

-No lo sé. No le pude ver la cara.

Definitivamente, esta chica es muy rara. Okamura susurró:

-Mujeres…

Mao se paró y le lanzó el bolso a la cabeza:

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¡No me extraña que no te hayas casado!

El periodista se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para que quiero casarme si lo único que me dan las mujeres es dolor de cabeza?

Mao le dio la espalda alterada y totalmente orgullosa, alzó la cabeza con gesto presuntuoso y se fue en dirección contraria a la que iban.

-Me voy de tiendas. Hoy me cojo el día libre.

Okamura la vio alejarse y decidió que ahora que ella no estaba cerca podía fumar un cigarrito. Pero cuando iba a ponerse uno en la boca, pensó en lo poco que le gustaba a Mao y tiró el paquete en la primera papelera que encontró.

Al menos, investigaría la noticia tranquilamente, y eso lo animó durante unos minutos. Hasta que se aburrió. Se aburrió de no escuchar las quejas de Mao, de no discutir con ella, de no soportar todos sus caprichos. Trabajar sin Mao era muy aburrido.

El joven reportero suspiró abatido y fue en busca de su compañera. Sabía en que centro comercial estaría, así que fue allí.

Al cabo de media hora de búsqueda la encontró en una tienda de ropa. Ella se giró hacia el escaparate, y detrás del cristal observó que el reportero la miraba fijamente. Él le hizo un gesto en la cabeza para que saliese. Mao asintió y obedeció. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ella no lo sabía, así que se paró a pocos metros de la puerta, y apoyó una mano en su cintura.

-¿A qué has venido?- inquirió.

-¡Tsk!- desvió la mirada-. He pensado que a lo mejor un pequeño descanso no estaría mal.

Entonces, ella suavizó su semblante hasta formar una sonrisa. Okamura Akihiro se la devolvió complacido.

Sin previo aviso, Mao corrió hacia él y tironeó de su brazo.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Adónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

El reportero se dejó guiar por la niña mimada y malcriada. Estuvieron en un parque de atracciones, fueron a ver una película de miedo en la que Mao gritó como una loca (pero por lo mala que era la película ¬¬), cenaron en un restaurante, y observaron unos fuegos artificiales que echaban cerca de allí. A la luz de la luna, ella le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Volvemos?

Okamura asintió con la cabeza, feliz por aquel día tan loco y apasionado que habían pasado juntos.

-----------------------

Se dejó caer en la cama agotada, y dirigió sus ojos almendrados hacia el reportero que se recostaba en el sofá.

-Ha estado bien.

-Supongo- contestó él, secamente.

La muchacha se levantó y le dijo, así de casualidad, recordando a todos los amigos que habían dejado en Okinawa.

-El sueño que tuve… El del beso… ya no era Kai… ¿Crees que le haya olvidado?

-Quien sabe.

-Sí, creo que sí- luego cambió de tema-. Dicen que han visto a Haji.

-Vale- contestó con el mismo ímpetu que antes.

-¿Cómo que vale? ¡Creíamos que estaba muerto!

-CREÍAS- rectificó-, que estaba muerto. Siempre supe que Haji no dejaría nunca sola a Saya.

-Supongo que tienes razón- admitió cabizbaja-. ¿Y tú como lo sabías?

-Un verdadero periodista debe oler ese tipo de cosas a distancia.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo aquí lo único que huelo es un reportero sudado ¬¬. ¡Anda dúchate!

-¿¡Qué?!- exclamó alarmado-. ¡Pero si me duché la semana pasada!

-¡He dicho que vayas a darte un baño!- le ordenó-. ¡Y no me discutas!

-Está bien, está bien.

Cuando cerró la puerta del lavabo, Mao se acomodó en la cama y se preguntó antes de dormirse si volvería a soñar con su misterioso enamorado.

-----------------------

Después de pasarse prácticamente toda la noche en vela, tenía ganas de dormir. Miró el reloj para ver que eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia la joven que dormía en la cama. Envidiaba que Mao pudiese dormir tan a gusto.

Era la hora… de su pequeño secreto.

Se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, mientras acariciaba su larga melena castaña. Su piel era suave y lisa. Cogió un mechón de pelo y lo olió embriagándose en su dulce aroma.

¿Desde cuando Okamura tenía esos sentimientos? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Un día conoció a una niña rica y malcriada que le ayudó a subvencionar su viaje porque tenía el capricho de encontrar a su novio. Por supuesto, al principio era una molestia, pero después comenzó a madurar y a preocuparse por los demás. Más tarde, ella se había mostrado voluntaria y le había exigido que la dejase irse con él, y poco después se encontraba velando su sueño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Por qué tenía cada noche que oler y acariciar sus cabellos?

Okamura la miró con unos ojos llenos de sentimiento y susurró:

-Maldita mocosa engreída ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué me gustas tanto a pesar de ser una niña rica, malcriada y caprichosa?

Como respuesta, ella suspiró en sus sueños.

-¡Tonta! Seguro que ahora estarás soñando con ese estúpido de Kai. ¿Aún piensas que él se te aparecería en sueños para besarte?- él acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de ella-. ¿No sabes, que quien te besa cada noche, soy yo?

Finalmente, posó sus labios junto a los de ella, y disfrutó de su diario beso clandestino.

-----------------------

Mao abrió los ojos temiendo que Okamura le volviera reñir, pero éste estaba totalmente dormido en una mala postura, encima del sofá. Lo zarandeó:

-Despierta. ¡Ey, despierta!

-¿Qué… Qué pasa?- preguntó prácticamente dormido, miró el reloj y se volvió a acostar. Eran las 6 de la mañana.

-¡He dicho que despiertes!- le gritó.

-¡Coño! ¡Vale, pero no me chilles!- la miró con grandes ojeras y le espetó-. Qué quieres ahora.

-He vuelto a tener el sueño.

-¿Y?

-¡Por fin he podido ver el rostro de mi hombre ideal!

-¿Era Kai?- preguntó con su habitual indiferencia fingida.

-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no soñaba con Kai!

Okamura la miró sin comprender.

-De todas formas no me interesa.

-Pero… es que… - Mao estaba muy nerviosa-. La persona que vi en mi sueño…

Él la miró a los ojos, aún dudando, porque aunque no quisiese admitirlo seguramente le dolería que ella se hubiese vuelto a enamorar.

-El hombre que me besó en el sueño… Mi hombre… Mi príncipe azul…

Hizo un último suspiro para coger fuerzas, hasta que al fin dijo:

-Eras tú, Okamura.

**FIN**

**N/A: **Aquí está el final, creo que no está tan mal después de todo, ¿o sí? Espero que haya gente que me deje review si les ha gustado la historia, y si no les ha gustado también, se acepta de todo tipo. De todas formas, gracias por leer este fic.

Se despide una insegura y melancólica (hoy estoy así) gelma-chan.

"Llorar no es de débiles, pues nos muestra nuestro lado más humano."


End file.
